Steel Valkyries/General
Lore "Is that a real exosuit? ...Can I borrow it?"| }} A galaxy scarred by war now attempts to rebuild, but the old wounds remain. Criminals, bounty hunters, mercenaries, and assassins have filled the power vacuum, piloting dangerous combat exo-suits with godlike abilities. ;Royal Space Military * ;Vigilantes * * * History Payback is a Goddess Trivia General= * The armor they wear shares some similarities with the armor from . ** This theme was also inspired by . *** This theme shares some similarities with the Steel Legion theme. |-| Skins= Kai'Sa BulletAngelSkin.jpg|Bullet Angel Kai'Sa Kayle AetherWingSkin.jpg|Aether Wing Kayle Miss Fortune GunGoddessSkin.jpg|Gun Goddess Miss Fortune Morgana BladeMistressSkin.jpg|Blade Mistress Morgana Media Music= ;Related Music Aether Wing Kayle - Login Screen |-|Videos= ;Related Videos GGMF Teaser| Payback is a Goddess Gun Goddess Miss Fortune Animated Video - League of Legends| League of Legends Kayle Update| |-|Gallery= Steel Valkyries 2018 Icon concept 01.jpg|Steel Valkyries 2018 Icon Concept (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) Kai'Sa BulletAngel concept 01.jpg|Bullet Angel Kai'Sa Concept (by Riot Artist David 'Sharpcut93' Ko) Kai'Sa BulletAngel Model 01.png|Bullet Angel Kai'Sa Model 1 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Kai'Sa BulletAngel Model 02.png|Bullet Angel Kai'Sa Model 2 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Kai'Sa BulletAngel Model 03.png|Bullet Angel Kai'Sa Model 3 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Kayle AetherWing Model 01.png|Aether Wing Kayle Model Kayle Update AetherWing Concept 01.jpg|Aether Wing Kayle Update Concept (by Riot Artists Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda and Julian del Rey) Kayle Update AetherWing Model 01.jpg|Aether Wing Kayle Update Model 1 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Kayle Update AetherWing Model 02.jpg|Aether Wing Kayle Update Model 2 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Kayle Update AetherWing Model 03.jpg|Aether Wing Kayle Update Model 3 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Kayle Update AetherWing Model 04.jpg|Aether Wing Kayle Update Model 4 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Kayle Update AetherWing Model 05.png|Aether Wing Kayle Update Model 4 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Miss Fortune GunGoddess promo 01.jpg|Gun Goddess Miss Fortune Promo 1 (Chinese server) Miss Fortune GunGoddess promo 02.jpg|Gun Goddess Miss Fortune Promo 2 (Chinese server) Miss Fortune GunGoddess promo 03.jpg|Gun Goddess Miss Fortune Promo 3 (Chinese server) Miss Fortune GunGoddess promo 04.jpg|Gun Goddess Miss Fortune Promo 4 (by Riot Artist Seitoshi 'Kotatsu' Kaku) Miss Fortune GunGoddess promo 05.jpg|Gun Goddess Miss Fortune Promo 5 (by Riot Artist Seitoshi 'Kotatsu' Kaku) Miss Fortune GunGoddess promo 06.jpg|Gun Goddess Miss Fortune Promo 6 (by Riot Artist Seitoshi 'Kotatsu' Kaku) Miss Fortune GunGoddess promo 07.jpg|Gun Goddess Miss Fortune Promo 7 (by Riot Artist Seitoshi 'Kotatsu' Kaku) Miss Fortune GunGoddess Concept 01.jpg|Gun Goddess Miss Fortune Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Miss Fortune GunGoddess Concept 02.jpg|Gun Goddess Miss Fortune Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu） Miss Fortune GunGoddess Model 01.jpg|Gun Goddess Miss Fortune Model (by Riot Artist Maryna Aleksandrova) Miss Fortune GunGoddess Splash Concept 01.jpg|Gun Goddess Miss Fortune Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Morgana BladeMistress Model 01.png|Blade Mistress Morgana Model Morgana BladeMistress Splash Concept 01.jpg|Blade Mistress Morgana Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Employed Artists Concept Art House) Morgana BladeMistress Splash Concept 02.jpg|Blade Mistress Morgana Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Employed Artists Concept Art House) Morgana BladeMistress Splash Concept 03.jpg|Blade Mistress Morgana Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Employed Artists Concept Art House) Morgana Update BladeMistress Concept 01.jpg|Blade Mistress Morgana Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey) Morgana Update BladeMistress Concept 02.jpg|Blade Mistress Morgana Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey) Morgana Update BladeMistress Model 01.jpg|Blade Mistress Morgana Update Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Morgana Update BladeMistress Model 02.png|Blade Mistress Morgana Update Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) |-|Summoner Icons= Gun Goddess profileicon.png|Gun Goddess Exosuit- Scarlet Fair profileicon.png|Exosuit: Scarlet Fair Exosuit- Zero Hour profileicon.png|Exosuit: Zero Hour Exosuit- Royal Arms profileicon.png|Exosuit: Royal Arms Exosuit- Starswarm profileicon.png|Exosuit: Starswarm |-|Ward Skins= Exo-Ward Ward.png|Exo-Ward de:Stahlwalküren (Skinreihe)/Allgemein Category:Kai'Sa Category:Miss Fortune Category:Alternate Universe Category:Kayle Category:Morgana